[unreadable] This is a proposal for a research training program for post-doctoral trainees in Nephrology and Hypertension. The goal is to prepare physicians and scientists to undertake independent investigation in renal and hypertensive disorders and in the basic biology which underlies normal and aberrant kidney function or blood pressure regulation. We emphasize application of cutting edge basic research techniques to health related problems of renal and hypertensive disease that include studies of renal mechanisms of blood pressure and volume homeostasis, receptor regulation, vascular physiology, pharmacology and angiogenesis, intracellular signaling, oxidative stress, effects of gender and pregnancy on vascular function, molecular genetics and interactions between vasoactive factors in the kidney. Candidates will have the MD and/or PhD. Physicians will have completed clinical training in either internal medicine or pediatrics and most will undertake clinical subspecialty training in nephrology. The research training program will be for 2 years, during which patient care activities will be strictly limited. Candidates will be selected by the entire faculty based upon stated career goals in research and academic nephrology, interviews, letters of recommendation, and past performance. Progress of candidates will be assessed by the program director and co-director, individual faculty preceptors, review by the training faculty and review of formal presentations and written progress reports. All training will be carried out at Georgetown University Medical Center, in the laboratories of a cohesive and highly collaborative group of training faculty drawn from the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology, and Oncology. Five of the seven core faculty are the Pi's of an NIH Program Project Grant. They undertake research supported by core facilities. The training and support faculty are drawn from many departments in the newly formed Cardiovascular Kidney Institute. This provides a cohesive and collaborative research environment in which to provide basic science research training for selected trainees. The aim is to train physicians and post doctoral scientists, for a career in academic nephrology and hypertension. [unreadable] [unreadable]